1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manufacturing method of a gas sensor which may be used in air-fuel ratio control of automotive internal combustion engines and a manufacturing machine therefore, and more particularly to a manufacturing method and machine for such a gas sensor which is capable of establishing a hermetic seal in the gas sensor reliably.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2847418 discloses a typical gas sensor used to measure an oxygen content of exhaust gasses of an automotive internal combustion engine. In this sensor, a cup or cover is joined to a sensor holder by staking, therefore, a sufficient degree of sealing between a sensor element and the atmosphere, i.e., the outside of the cover is not obtained.